


Baby Food

by SparklingPopsicles



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Married Life, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingPopsicles/pseuds/SparklingPopsicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's within the smallest of moments where Haru makes the biggest discoveries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Food

**Author's Note:**

> Different from my usual. I hope you enjoy it!  
> THANK YOU, Anne, for always being the best beta ever!

Haru sinks his finger into the bowl of melting vanilla ice cream and then puts it to his mouth, keeping his eyes on his husband as he sucks the sweet cream off of his finger. The coldness is refreshing, keeps Haru’s roasting body cool.

Makoto lets out a dreamy sigh, resting his head back against the refrigerator door. “How does it taste?”

“Exactly how it tasted the last time you asked,” Haru says, licking his finger. “Cold. Good.”

Makoto pops his hips, which makes Haru gasp. They’re only wearing their boxers, so Haru can intimately feel every movement from Makoto while he was sitting on his lap.

Makoto grins proudly at Haru’s reaction. “Must be _really_ good,” Makoto teases. “Can I have some?”

Haru picks up the bowl, holding it out to Makoto, but Makoto doesn’t take it. “Do you want this or not?” Haru asks.

Makoto glances down at his arms. “My hands won’t move. I must be tied up or something.”

“No. You were tied up last night,” Haru corrects. “You’re just being lazy today.”

Makoto leans forward, kissing the tip of Haru’s nose. “I think I’ve earned it, Master.”

Haru feels a blush on his cheeks. He looks away, willing himself not to react. Makoto must have called him master at least fifty times last night, but Haru still hasn’t adjusted to hearing something so sinful slip from the mouth of someone so angelic. Regardless of the fact, Haru definitely agrees that his husband has earned the right to be fed.

Haru covers his finger with the dessert again, gliding it into Makoto’s warm mouth. Makoto moans, swiveling his tongue around Haru’s finger. Haru bites his lip, unconsciously rocking into Makoto’s lap.

“How does it taste?” Haru asks. He grazes the roof of Makoto’s mouth with his fingertip, and Makoto shudders, his thick muscle twitching underneath Haru’s ass. Haru pulls his finger out of Makoto’s mouth.

Makoto slowly licks his lips, smiling lazily. “Really cold. Really good. I want some more.”

Haru frowns, wiping his finger on his boxers. “So you can get drool all over me?”

Makoto shrugs. “It’s never been a problem before.”

“It is this morning,” Haru says. “We’re sticky enough as it is.”

“Then how am I supposed to eat?” Makoto asks.

“If you want your ice cream so badly, then you’ll have to get it yourself,” Haru says, holding the bowl under Makoto’s chin. He makes a silent suggestion to Makoto with a slight nudge of his head.

Makoto merely stares at Haru, searching his thoughts, and then suddenly reddens. “Haru…”

“What?” Haru asks, innocently.

“Don’t act cute!” Makoto says, chuckling. “You want me to lick it from the bowl.”

Haru shrugs, mimicking Makoto. “It’s never been a problem before.”

“Ha, ha, Haru – very funny,” Makoto says, poking Haru’s navel.

Haru begins to take the bowl away. “If you don’t want it-”

“ – I didn’t say that,” Makoto rushes in, popping his hips.

“T-then play fair,” Haru says through a gasp.

Makoto keeps his eyes on Haru for a few more seconds before turning his attention to the bowl. Makoto studies it, almost nervously, and Haru giggles like a doltish schoolgirl on the inside.

It’s a testament to how utterly amazing and special Makoto is that he can easily dive into the role of dungeon slave, eagerly crying out, “ _Master!_ ” or “ _I’ve been bad!_ ”, but blushes and becomes charmingly timid at the idea of licking ice cream out of a bowl with Haru in his lap.

“I promise I won’t tell Fish and Nugget,” Haru gently says in support. “You know they get jealous when you eat and they don’t.”

Makoto laughs, instantly relaxing at the mention of their cats. “They always crawl on my lap.”

“That’s because you give them whatever they want,” Haru says, running a hand through Makoto’s messy, soft hair and down his chiseled, gorgeous chest.

Makoto’s eyelids droop a little, and he calms completely. “But right now I want something…”

Haru smirks, putting the bowl back underneath Makoto’s chin. Makoto sticks out his tongue, closing his eyes and dipping it into the ice cream. Haru watches, dazed, as Makoto’s thick pink tongue disappears into the pearly cream, and Haru praises his good fortune once again for giving him the sweetest, sexiest man that could ever be created.

Makoto scoops up the dessert with the tip of his tongue, however, Makoto flicks his tongue a bit too hard into the melting ice cream and flings it out of the bowl, splashing it onto Haru’s neck.

Haru jolts as the cold ice cream hits his skin, and Makoto gasps. “Oh! _Haru_! I’m so sorry!”

“ _Makoto_ ,” Haru groans, setting the bowl down and wiping away the sticky cream.

Makoto slaps his hands over his face, groaning as well. “ _Ugh_. I’m so sorry! You know I’m horrible with this stuff! I can’t – I’m not like you!”

Haru’s stint of annoyance disappears. He knocks on Makoto’s hands that are still covering his face. “I guess your hands work now?” Haru asks.

“I need them to hide my shame,” Makoto mumbles.

“But there’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Haru says. He knocks against Makoto’s hands again. “Come on out, Makoto. It’s okay.”

Makoto loudly exhales, gradually lowering his hands. His face is pink, and his green eyes seem so unsure. Makoto looks seven again, mortified and guilty after throwing up at Haru’s birthday party.

“Is it really okay?” Makoto asks, softly.

Haru feels a strong need to wrap Makoto up in blankets and protect him from the world. The man is just too precious.

“Yes, really, it’s fine,” Haru assures. “I probably should have reminded you to lick like a cat – not a Doberman.”

“I guess I’m better at being a dog,” Makoto says, scratching behind his ear.

“Oh, I definitely know that-”

Makoto cuts Haru’s words off with his mouth, and Haru lets whatever tease he had ready slip away as he kisses Makoto back, wrapping his arms around Makoto’s sweaty neck and sitting more in his lap. Their clammy, mostly naked bodies stick together, smothering them with even more heat.

On such a hot, humid summer morning – especially after a long night of sex – Haru and Makoto are far too lazy, too drowsy to do more than worship each other in their underwear, eating every cold food that they have while sitting on the kitchen floor.

They decided as soon as they woke up that the kitchen would be the prime location for their idle day. It offers all their essentials: food, water, a cold place to sit, and lube, _of course_ , which is in one of the cabinets, somewhere.

Haru moans, squeezing his legs tighter around Makoto’s waist and deepening his tongue into Makoto’s mouth. Makoto tastes so sweet, and his obvious erection feels like a roasting sausage underneath Haru. Makoto clutches Haru’s sopping back with a low sigh, pushing his hips up right into Haru’s damp boxers, which feel paper-thin at this point.

Haru rips out of the kiss, surprised by how out of breath he is. “I need a break,” he pants.

Makoto wipes his sweaty forehead. He’s panting as well, and his cheeks are incredibly rosy. “Me too,” Makoto breathes. He glances down at his lap. “Sorry about that.”

Haru rolls his eyes, ignoring the urge to dump the ice cream on Makoto’s head. “Don’t be stupid,” Haru says, in a monotone. “It’s just too hot.”

Haru shimmies back so he’s more on the floor and less in Makoto’s lap. Makoto peels off the refrigerator door, adjusting himself, and Haru will never get tired of viewing such a heavenly sight.

“How about we eat some more?” Makoto suggests. “Let ourselves…deflate.”

Haru nods, looking to the side and scanning the selection of cold food and desserts that he took from the refrigerator. He decides on the cart of strawberries, taking two from the container. Haru offers one to Makoto, but Makoto only grins, widely.

Haru huffs. “Makoto, you’re going to rot your teeth.”

Makoto waves a hand. “Maybe, but not today.”

Haru glares at Makoto, holding his own strawberry in his mouth while he picks up the bottle of chocolate sauce, drizzling some onto the other strawberry.

“You look pretty with that in your mouth, Haru,” Makoto says, sweetly.

Haru drops the bottle of chocolate, taking his strawberry out of his mouth. “Shut up,” he mutters, passing the coated fruit to Makoto.

Makoto’s green eyes grow to grass fields as he takes the chocolate-covered strawberry, wasting no time biting into it. Makoto shuts his eyes and breathes through his nose, his whole body wilting as he eats his treat.

Haru nibbles on his own fruit, observing how the taste of chocolate consumes his husband – just as it always does.

“Taste good?” Haru asks.

Makoto slowly nods. “Almost as good as you, my beautiful bride.” He opens his eyes, giving Haru a breathtakingly handsome smile. Haru’s head suddenly feels light, and he becomes warm in a way that isn’t connected to the heat of the morning.

Haru looks away from Makoto, blinking fast before anything can even begin to form in his eyes. “W-well.” Haru clears his throat, wetting his dry lips. “Don’t expect me to pick up your teeth from the floor when they start falling out.” It’s not what Haru wants to respond with, but it’s all he has to offer.

Even after all these years, Makoto’s unabashed love still trips up Haru sometimes, and it makes Haru that much more sensitive to his own extreme feelings for Makoto. The sensation is powerful, completely overwhelming, and always leaves Haru feeling delicate – a breath away from completely shattering.

“Haru?”

Haru finally returns his gaze to Makoto, who looks more serious than Haru remembers seeing him in awhile. Haru doesn’t know why, but he suddenly feels nervous, on top of everything else. “Makoto?” Haru says, tensing.

Makoto shakes his head. “Well, when my teeth do start falling out, I give you permission to throw them at me and return to your true home in the water.”

Haru’s body sags in relief, and he deeply exhales. “You _ass_!”

Makoto bursts into laughter, clapping his hands. “I’m sorry, Haru!”

“No,” Haru grumbles, brutally pinching and twisting Makoto’s nipple.

“ _Ow_!” Makoto groans, hissing and brushing Haru’s hand away. “That hurt!”

“You deserve it,” Haru mutters, pointing out his chin. Makoto rubs his nipple and keeps laughing. The more he laughs, the less tense Haru feels, which he realizes was Makoto’s goal. Haru eventually relaxes, letting the scowl dissolve from his face. “Are you all right?”

“Nothing a bit of surgery can’t reattach,” Makoto says, peeking at his nipple. “You have claws like our cats, Haru.” Haru actually laughs, eating the rest of his strawberry. Makoto watches him, smiling. “Feel better?”

Haru nods, shyly. “Yes. I...” He sighs, wishing that this wasn’t so hard for him. Haru is comfortable with himself, accepts who he is, but if he could ever be different for anything or anyone, it would be for Makoto.

Makoto takes Haru’s hand between his two bigger ones. The gesture feels like a kind hug that reassures Haru. Makoto’s strong hands are so much softer than they might appear, and Haru loves that he knows this fact. That he understands exactly how gentle Makoto truly is.

“It’s okay,” Makoto whispers. “But you never have to worry, Haru. You know that. I always feel you, so strongly. I know, Haru. I know.”

Haru releases a high-pitched sigh, Makoto’s words propelling Haru forward until his mouth is back against his husband’s. They frantically breathe into each other’s mouth, only breaking to take in fresh air.

They kiss fast, deeply, and use way more tongue than necessary, but Haru doesn’t care. He’s married to his best friend, who understands him better than Haru knows himself. The entire world could melt and disappear under the heat of the sun, and Haru would still be right here in Makoto’s protective embrace, kissing him as if they’re the only two people who have ever existed.

~~~

Makoto leans against the refrigerator, chomping on a banana after another long and hot, sloppy round of kissing. “Did I tell you that Ran called me last night as I was leaving work?”

“No,” Haru lazily says, plucking another grape off the vine and popping it into his mouth. “Is she okay?”

“She’s better than okay, apparently,” Makoto says. “She has a new boyfriend.”

Haru blinks at Makoto, and the familiar, hideous feeling of “old” creeps over him. Haru remembers when Ran wore pigtails. Begged Haru to read her bedtime stories, and only fawned over one man – her Onii-chan.

“I feel the same,” Makoto says, sounding bleak. “She’s grown up so fast, but this new guy doesn’t sound so bad.”

Haru raises an eyebrow. He remembers the kind of idiots that went to uni. Not a single one of them will ever be good enough for Ran. “When do we meet him?” Haru asks.

Makoto laughs, drifting his free hand up and down Haru’s sweaty chest. “You sound like my mother.”

Haru briefly closes his eyes, leaning into Makoto’s touch and ignoring his comment. “One of us has to be vigilant,” Haru says. “You’re far too accepting, Makoto.”

“Haru, I know you’re worried-”

“- not worried,” Haru mutters.

Makoto gives Haru a loving smile, gripping his thighs. “I know how important Ran is to you, and I obviously understand. I remember what uni was like.”

“So, you see my point?” Haru says.

“Yes, of course I do,” Makoto says. “I worry about my little sister, too, but I know she’s going to be all right.”

“You do?” Haru asks, wanting to believe him.

“Ran’s smart and has good judgment,” Makoto says. “She seems really happy, so I can deal with it. Besides, Ran knows I’m right here if her boyfriend turns out to be a jerk.”

Haru doesn’t realize how anxious he was until Makoto’s words soothe his stiff muscles. “You’re right,” Haru says. “She’ll be fine.”

“She will,” Makoto assures, taking Haru’s hand again. “And Ren will look after her, like always.”

“You talked to him, too?” Haru asks.

“As soon as I got off the phone with Ran I texted him, yes,” Makoto explains, looking somewhat guilty. “The only thing I trust more than my sister’s judgment is my brother’s promise to keep her safe – even though Ran actually takes care of Ren most of the time.”

Makoto starts kissing Haru’s knuckles, beaming to himself, and Haru knows that Makoto is thinking about his siblings, feeling so proud as to how they’ve turned out as young adults.

All Haru can do is gaze at the man before him. At the personification of hope and love and kindness. Haru may _feel_ like an older brother, but Makoto is the real deal and was born to be one. Makoto has always been so instinctive with the twins. Always genuinely nurturing and thoughtful.

Makoto is as natural as a flowing river when it comes to taking care of his family. It’s one of the most important reasons why Haru is so in love with him and looks up to him as an example of how to be the best person possible, just as he’s sure Ran and Ren still do.

“You’ll make a great father,” Haru whispers, the words puffing out of him along with his breath.

Makoto stops kissing Haru’s hand, squeezing it hard. Unlike Haru, Makoto has no problem showing exactly what Haru’s words do to him. Makoto starts breathing a little faster, his brow furrows, and his eyes turn pink at the tear ducts.

“Haru,” Makoto breathes. “I-I. That’s the best thing that you could ever say to me.”

They’ve been married long enough now, to the point where the topic of babies isn’t so rare, but this may in fact be the first time that Haru has ever directly addressed fatherhood, and he can’t imagine why that is. Especially since the words are utterly nothing but the truth – have always been in Haru’s heart, practically his entire life.

Haru sits more in Makoto’s lap. “And I mean it,” he says, cupping Makoto’s cheeks.

“I love you, Haru,” Makoto breathes, holding Haru tightly around the waist.

“Love you,” Haru says, right before pressing his mouth to Makoto’s for the thousandth time today.

“H-Haru?” Makoto slips out between kisses.

“Hm?” Haru hums, sucking Makoto’s top lip that tastes like banana.

“St-still…still so hot,” Makoto pants, tugging on Haru’s boxers. Haru only nods and keeps kissing, tracing patterns on Makoto’s vast, clammy shoulder blades. Makoto licks underneath Haru’s bottom lip. “But-but, we don’t care?” Makoto asks.

Haru shakes his head for an answer, dipping his head to kiss Makoto’s jaw. Haru knows that they’ve agreed to keep everything “above the boxers” this morning, but denying such a pleasurable, strong feeling seems worse than dying from sex-induced heat stroke.

Makoto captures Haru’s mouth and begins to lean over. Haru lets himself fall back to the cold floor, loosely hugging Makoto’s neck as Makoto kisses his cheek, his jaw, and eventually Haru’s ear.

“Can I have you?” Makoto whispers, his warm, moist breath blanketing Haru’s body.

Haru softly whimpers, nodding and thrusting up. It’s ridiculous that Makoto still sometimes asks, but it’s even more ridiculous that Haru still gets butterflies – _every single time_.

Just as Makoto starts sucking Haru’s neck, hand pulling down Haru’s boxers, Haru feels something warm and furry tickle his foot.

Haru jumps, meeting the unflinching green eyes of Nugget, their orange tabby. Nugget sways his tail, sniffing Haru’s foot. Haru barely has time to react before a loud meow takes both his and Makoto’s attention. They turn their heads to the left and see Fish, their calico bobtail, licking at the vine of grapes.

Makoto sighs, burying his face in Haru’s neck. “They must have heard us.”

“This is an ambush,” Haru says, wiggling his foot away from Nugget’s always-curious tongue while also shooing Fish away from the ice cream bowl. “They probably waited for you to get on top of me just so they can come in here and say they’re hungry.”

Makoto laughs, easing himself off of Haru and standing up, and for the first time today Haru feels a little cold.

“It is about that time, Haru,” Makoto says. He picks up Nugget, tenderly scratching his neck and kissing his head. Nugget purrs in the gluttonous way that he only ever does for Makoto, and his smug orange face makes Haru want to laugh.

It’s no secret that their cats love Makoto more, and the two little schemers always whore themselves for his attention – which Haru can’t honestly blame them for doing.

Haru forces himself to sit up, shooing Fish away from the ice cream again. Haru picks up the bowls and food, placing them on the counter. Fish automatically starts purring at Haru’s feet, and Nugget jumps out of Makoto’s arms to join him.

“Spoiled, Makoto. Spoiled,” Haru says, shaking his head at their cats.

“Is this my fault, too?” Makoto asks, opening the refrigerator. Haru doesn’t answer at first. He takes a moment to admire his husband’s mountain of stunning, ripped body. Haru wouldn’t mind purring at Makoto’s feet right now either.  

“I made them tuna last night. It’s in the back,” Haru says, finally feeling able to stop staring at Makoto. Haru opens a drawer and takes a cat toy, dangling the yellow puffball above Nugget and Fish’s heads. The two cats spastically grab for it, making Haru softly grin.

Makoto takes out the container, lifting the lid and looking impressed. “This smells amazing. Are you sure it’s not for us?”

“I only made enough for them,” Haru says.

Makoto scoops the tuna into each food bowl. Nugget and Fish run over to Makoto and knead at his ankles, Fish taking his cues from his younger brother Nugget – the mastermind.

“One more second, I promise,” Makoto kindly says to them. The cats purr louder, and Makoto shakes his head at Haru. “I think you’re the one who spoils them, Haru. Most cats aren’t fed homemade gourmet meals.”

Haru crosses his arms over his chest, looking away. “It’s not gourmet. I just like knowing exactly what they’re eating. I can definitely make sure that our cats teeth won’t fall out, at least.”

Makoto sets the bowls down. Fish and Nugget pounce on their bowls, devouring their tuna. “Easy, easy,” Makoto says, smoothly moving Fish’s bowl over to give him more room to eat.

“Do you really think I overdo it?” Haru asks. “With their meals?”

Makoto scratches Fish’s head, curling a finger around Nugget’s tail. “No,” he says, simply. “You want them healthy and well fed. That’s a good thing.” Makoto stands up, filling up a third bowl with water. “Besides, I know you, Haru.”

“Oh? What do you know?” Haru asks.

Makoto grins, setting the water bowl in between Fish and Nugget. “The more you fuss, the more you care, and you’re actually very protective of the things you love.”

Haru feels another blush heat up his face. “You’ve been talking to Nagisa again.”

“It’s something I’ve always known, Haru,” Makoto says as he stands next to Haru. “You may not realize it, but you have a way of taking care of people. Even when we were kids, I never once doubted you looking after the twins. I trust you with them. I’d trust you with anything.”

Haru isn’t sure of what to say; a profound mixture of happiness, warmth, and pride swells inside his chest. It means the world to Haru that Makoto has always trusted him with his family, and can see the nurturing side of Haru that Haru knows has always been there.

Haru squeaks, and before he knows it, he’s jumping into Makoto’s arms, clamping his legs around Makoto’s waist. Makoto lifts Haru up and they instantly kiss, moaning and holding each other close.

Makoto backs Haru up against the counter, sitting him on top of it. Haru’s hand slams into the bowl of ice cream, flipping it over and causing it land on the floor. The clatter scares away the cats, and the ice cream spatters everywhere – including Makoto’s feet and legs.

Makoto breaks from the kiss, and they both look at the mess all over the floor. “Guess I deserved that,” Makoto says, out of breath, turning back to Haru.

“I’m sorry,” Haru says, touching Makoto’s chest.

“It’s all right,” Makoto says, shrugging. “I think it’s Nugget and Fish that really deserve an apology.”

The two merely stare at each other for a moment before erupting into laughter, Makoto’s head falling to Haru’s shoulder.

Haru doesn’t know how long they laugh, but it doesn’t matter. Something in the air is different, and if it’s at all possible, Haru’s love for Makoto feels stronger.

“I’ll clean this up,” Haru manages to say once they’re both winded from laughing.

“I’ll help you,” Makoto says, getting out of the way so Haru can hop off the counter.

Haru’s whole body is shaky, and there’s an energy charging through him that he can’t control. Haru mindlessly takes the rag that Makoto hands him and kneels on the floor. Makoto starts cleaning, but Haru can’t will himself to move.

Haru just watches Makoto, watches the only man he’s ever wanted and love clean up the mess that he made. Haru suddenly sees Makoto cleaning up other types of messes – like spit-up and crayon doodles. Haru also imagines Makoto teaching small children that have his green eyes and gentle hands how feed to Fish and Nugget.

Haru bites his lip. He doesn’t know why today of all days is the one where his deepest feelings and dreams are hitting him so tremendously, but he won’t resist. Haru can’t and doesn’t want to anymore. It’s always just been the two of them. When they got married and moved into their house, it became the two of them plus two cats.

They’ve been their own family for so long. Living in a universe that’s just for them. Haru could happily stay in his bubble with Makoto for the rest of his life, but Haru honestly wants to share what they have. Wants to give their endless love to more than just their cats.

“Do you want to have a baby?” Haru asks.

Makoto stops cleaning, gaping at Haru. For seconds, minutes, hours – Haru isn’t sure. His sense of time is tarnished, as all he can focus on is how hard his heart is beating. How his body feels like it will shatter at any moment.

“A-a baby?” Makoto says, and his voice is no more than a scratch. “With you?”

If Haru wasn’t so shell-shocked by his own question, he’d probably laugh or roll his eyes at such a question. Instead, he nods, slowly. “Y-yes,” Haru whispers, the question feeling more real. “A baby with me, Makoto.”

Makoto’s breath hitches. He blinks, and unlike Haru, lets the wetness fall from his eyes. A pressure squeezes Haru’s heart, and he feels hollow, just as he always does whenever Makoto cries.

Makoto lets out a thin, unsteady breath, sniffling. “I. I – Haru.” Makoto suddenly shoots up to his feet, bouncing in place. “ _Yes_!” Makoto shouts, nodding chaotically. “Yes, Haruka, I want to have a baby. I-I. I’d love to have a baby.”

Haru stumbles to a stand with Makoto’s help, and a horrible weight lifts from his shoulders that Haru never realized was there. It’s not as if he expected Makoto to say no, but actually getting a “yes” is something Haru has only ever heard in his head.

Makoto keeps giggling and sniffling, blinking away tears. “Haru…”

“Makoto,” Haru feebly says, clutching Makoto’s neck for dear life. He has no words. Has nothing but this unbelievable feeling. This sense that he can become even more whole with Makoto.

“You really mean it?” Makoto sobs, gripping Haru’s sides.

Haru smiles at his beautiful husband. He’s never meant anything more in his life. Makoto was born to be a father – his tears showcasing the fact evermore.

There’s no other person that Haru could ever picture raising kids with, and Haru knows that with Makoto’s help, he can be a great father, too. Haru may not always have the words, but he knows how to love – learned it from the very best.

“I really mean it, Makoto,” Haru says, swallowing a thick lump in his throat.

Makoto weakly kisses Haru. “Just with you.”

“Only with you,” Haru breathes, kissing Makoto back.

Makoto scrubs his eyes, clearing his throat, and collapses against Haru’s chest. Haru holds him securely, the idea of being them _parents_ pulsing through Haru’s body. They’re mostly quiet as they hug each other and live in the moment, taking in how a simple “yes” will change their lives forever and for the absolute better.

“S-so, boy or girl?” Makoto says against Haru’s neck, after awhile.

Haru widely grins, running a hand up and down Makoto’s back while the other wipes away a few tears that Haru feels deserve to fall. “I don’t care,” he says, in all honestly.

Makoto pulls away, resting his forehead to Haru’s. He kisses away the silent tears that Haru missed, looking happier and more alive than Haru has ever seen him.

“I don’t care either,” Makoto says, touching Haru’s cheek. “Just as long as you’re the one reading him or her bedtimes stories.”

“But your voice is more animated. Kids love that,” Haru says, effortlessly adding to the conversation. He feels another batch of butterflies in his stomach at the thought of reading to little people that might have his dark hair or slightly pointed chin.

Haru smiles again, but this time to himself. He can’t believe that this is happening; he can’t believe that it took so long, but Haru is thankful, regardless. Feels so incredibly blessed.

Makoto gives Haru a sly smirk and opens one of the kitchen cabinets, taking out the bottle of lube.

There are a hundred different emotions pounding inside of Haru, but his attention always sharpens whenever Makoto has this certain bottle in his hand. “What’s that for?” Haru asks.

Makoto shrugs. “Gotta get you pregnant if we’re going to have a baby.”

Haru laughs, blushing. “It would definitely be you carrying our child.”

“Oh yeah?” Makoto asks, picking up Haru.

Haru wraps his limbs around Makoto. “Yes, for sure.”

“Hm. Why don’t you tell me all about that?” Makoto says, as he carries Haru to their bedroom.

They make it to the bed and instantly start kissing again, the lube long forgotten.

On such a hot, humid summer morning, Haru and Makoto are far too lazy, too drowsy to do more than hold each other and kiss, only parting to giggle and talk about their future child.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really love MakoHaru. They are so beautiful. Are nothing but precious love...


End file.
